Matchmaker Sonia
by Harrington
Summary: Derrick's cousin, Sonia is here. What will happen? Warning: OOC. Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Start

(A/N: I don't own the Clique, but I do own Sonia)

………………………………….

Westchester Airport, New York

…………………………………..

Derrick Harrington's cousin, Sonia Harrington, had just arrived to the Westchester Airport in New York. She was part Spanish, and part Harrington (A/N: lol :D) and was considered to be an exotic kind of beauty, but different compared to Alicia. Sonia was the same age as Harris Fisher and was about to start school at BOCD. There, Derrick and she would stay with the Fishers', since both of their parents were going on vacation.

………….……………………

Fisher's residence

…………………………….…

"Thank you for letting us stay here Mr. and Mrs. Fisher!" Sonia commented.

"It's no problem at all, plus Cam and Derek have wanted to have a sleepover for a while now. Go make yourself feel comfy and feel free to use whatever you want." They answered.

Right then, Harris (A/N: Cam Fisher's older brother) came into the room really dirty from playing lacrosse. He went over to where Derrick, Cam and a girl he didn't know sat. Harris pulled the two guys aside and asked, "Who's the hot chick?"

"Dude, that's my grandma!" Derrick joked.

"Forget what I said!" Harris responded quickly.

"Should I tell him who I really am?" Sonia asked.

"Nah, he'll figure out that you're my cousin on his own." Derrington ( A/N: For all of you people who don't know, that's another name for Derrick Harrington made up by Massie Block, Derrick's ex-girlfriend.) answered.

"So, I heard you were Derrick's cousin, am I right or am I right?" Harris questioned.

"You're right." Sonia laughed as she responded.

"Flirt alert!" Cam hollered.

"Come back here you little she-devil!" Harris responded while chasing Cam around.

As soon as they settled down, Sonia had an evil smirk on her face.

"Whattcha thinking?" Derrington said in a sing-a-long voice.

"Dolikeanyone?" Sonia said really quickly.

(A/N: I gonna start using letters for their name. I'm so lazy:D Sorry!)

"No, why?" D( Derrington)

"Any old girlfriends?" S( Sonia)

"Massie Block." D

"Still like her?" S

"Can we end this conversation?" D

"Fine, but you're gonna tell me someday!" S

"Knock, knock!"

There was someone at the door.


	2. Surprise

Derrick opened the door, and there stood the whole Pretty Committee.

"What are you doing here, Block?" Derrick asked.

"We were invited." Massie stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"By who?" Derrick asked.

"This girl named Sonia or something." Massie replied.

Derrick turned around.

"You told them to come?" Derrick questioned, and he was pretty mad.

"What?" Sonia said, "Things were pretty boring in this house, and plus I thought I could make it more fun since Harris and me are in charge. I even invited your guys." Sonia added "guys" with air quotes.

"Ding dong!" the doorbell rang again.

"Open up!" yelled someone who sounded like Chris Plovert.

"Coming!" answered Cam from his room.

Claire's POV

Once I heard Cam's voice, my mind replayed the moment I walked away from him. How can I ignore him? Oh, no! What if he starts to talk to me? Calm down Claire, you can do it. It's ok, everything's under control. Plus, Massie's here. Wonder how she's gonna deal with Derrick.

Sonia's POV

Things are gonna get real interesting tonight.

(A/N: Sorry for all those POVs. I'm going to go back to third person now. Everyone's in Cam's house now. :D)

"So, why doesn't everyone unpack?" Sonia said over everybody's voices.

"Hey, who started the party without me?" Harris asked.

"Me." Sonia answered.

"Anyways, let's start this sleepover/party with music and a game of truth or dare."

Starting Truth or Dare

"I'll go first." Sonia said. "Ok, Derrick, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered.

"Ok, I dare you to…………………………………

(A/N: Cliff Hanger! Anyways, thank you for reading my story everybody! I appreciate the love, and maybe hate, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Give me feedback on what Derrick should do and if I like a few, I'll use them in my next chapter:D)


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

...spend seven-minutes in heaven with Massie Block." Sonia said, very slowly.

Everyone was silent.

"Eh-ma-gawd!" Massie hollered. "I am like so not going to do it!"

"Scared, Block?" Derrick said as he smirked.

This time, everyone turned their heads toward Massie.

"No." Massie replied with a glare. "Let's go, but no one can spy or listen to us."

"Ladies first!" Derrick said cheerfully.

"I guess we should go together then, right?" Massie responded.

(A/N: Get it? Lol. )

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Derrick mumbled.

……………………………………………………………………

Inside a sound-proof room where they can talk and do other things

……………………………………………………………………

(A/N: I'm going to use the first letter of each person's name now. Sorry I'm so lazy! )

"So," Derrick started. "How's life?"

"Much better." Massie replied, not knowing she was indirectly insulting Derrick.

"Oh." D

"How's your life?" M

"Ok, I guess." D

"So, having fun with the LBRs?" M

...In an alternate universe (don't worry guys, this is just for fun.)…...

**AND IT DOESN'T AFFECT THE STORY**

"Why are you so mean to me?" D said as he was about to sob.

"Who's immature now, punk?" M

"WWWWWWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!" D started to cry. "And I thought I loved you!"

"Whatevs." M. "I'm gonna kill you now for being so emotional."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" D said as he runs away.

"Come back here you little dead wannabe." M

"But I don't wanna be dead!" D

And then, Massie killed him. Silence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Back to the Story**

"Massie, I don't really like them." Derrick was really serious since he called Massie by her first name. "Here." He said as he handed her a pair of Tiffany earrings which were much better than the pair he Indian-gave her at Skye's party.

Massie was now panicking. What was she going to say, I like you too? Thanks? What was it?

Massie took the earrings and said, "Derrick, I didn't mean to go with Chris.(A/N: Sorry if this doesn't make sense.) I…"

She was cut off by Derrick kissing her.

"Don't worry about it." Derrick said as he smiled. "So, we're together again?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah." Massie answered, and this time she kissed Derrick.

He wiggled his butt, and Massie giggled.

The two went back outside blushing since they were in there longer than they were supposed to be.

"So, what happened?" Alicia asked out loud.

"We're back together." They both replied in unison.

"Ok, whose turn is it now?"

(A/N: Ok, Thanks for all the readers. I would also like you to check this person's story. It's really good, even if you don't like the Jonas Brothers. Here is the link,  Check it out, it is really interesting. You people are awesome! Tell me who should be asked next for the game truth or dare. Giving Out Lots of Love, Harrington)


	4. Authors Note

Sorry guys for not showing the link, anyways, just click the search button, and search:

Love Pretty Waters (Part of the summary, so click Find Story By Summary.)


	5. Who's Next?

"Me!" Derricked yelped. "Ok, I dare Cam be locked up in a room with Claire, and Josh to either smack Alicia's butt in public as many times as the public wants or make-out with her in public."

"Hey! You can't get two dares!" Cam said.

"Yeah, it's pretty unfair!" Josh stated.

"So who ya gonna choose?" Dylan asked while chewing on a chewable piece of food (A/N: lol :D).

"I am going to choose both!" Derrick replied.

"Did you like not hear what they just said?" Sonia asked.

"I did, but one for Massie and one for me!" Derrick chirped.

"Hey, how come I don't get to ask my own dare?" Massie asked while smacking Derrick's now wiggling butt.

"Because you love me." Derrick answered in a sing-song voice.

"He's sorta right, two for two?" Sonia said.

"Two for two." Everyone moaned/replied.

**Claire and Cam**

"Claire, I'm sorry for not answering your calls, ignoring you, dating Olivia, and all those other horrible things I have done to you." Cam said in one big, long breath.

**Claire's POV**

Ok, I know Massie will be proud of me if I make him work for it, but Massie seemed to have forgiven Derrick pretty easy. I think I'll stay with making him do stuff, I mean he didn't even let me explain!

**Third Person POV**

"I'll think about it." Claire replied sharply.

"Can't we forget everything that has happened and start all over again?" Cam pleaded.

"Do you think I'll forget everything for you?" Claire asked. "I mean you gave me gifts you didn't even buy!"

"I'm sorry Claire, please, just one more chance?" Cam asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"If……………………….and only if you don't go to camp!" Claire said sternly.

"Deal, but you won't be seeing me for a while since I'll probably be grounded!" Cam joked.

"It's ok, we can dig an underground tunnel!" Claire replied as she smiled. "Let's get back with everyone else."

"After we do this." Cam said as he leaned in and kissed her.

**Cam and Claire have just come back**

"So, how was it you two?" Massie asked seeing all smiles and some blushing swept across their faces.

"Great." Claire blurted out.

"But not as great as ours!" Derrick said as he put an arm over Massie's shoulder.

"Let's stop this before anything gets out of hand and go to Alicia and Josh." Sonia said. "What will it be making out in public, or smacking Alicia's butt, Josh?"

"Umm…………………………I choose

(A/N: Ok, so I was wondering which one the public wants, so I'll let you people out there choose. Thank you to everybody who reads this, TONS! I will try to update soon:D)


	6. Don't Listen To Your Friends

"Smacking! Smacking! Smacking!" yelled the guys' in unison.

"Ok then, I choose... smacking……he gulped)…..Alicia…on……..the….butt." Josh said, instantly regretting it.

Alicia's face turned bright red.

"So, how many times?" Sonia said interrupting the awkward situation.

(A/N: These numbers can be from anybody.)

"5"

"8"

"4"

"0"

"7"

"9"

"3"

"I guess the average is 5 hits, Josh." Sonia stated. "There's no stopping now, so everybody, lets watch Josh smack Alicia's butt. Oh, and Alicia, you have to lay down."

(Alicia lays down.)

"Sorry." Josh muttered.

**The Start of the Dare**

"One!" Everybody yelled.

"Smack!" Josh slapped, and soon after, Alicia let out a small little yelp.

"Two!" people hollered.

"Smack!" And once again, Alicia yelped a little cry of pain.

(A/N: I'm going to fast forward to the second to last butt smacking:D)

"Smack!"

Whoohoo!" cried the crowd of onlookers.

"This is the last time, folks." Sonia said like a spokeswomen.

"Josh, if you smack me one more time, I am going to **hurt** you." Alicia stated sternly.

"Umm…….." Josh answered, but was interrupted by yells and cries of:

"ONE MORE TIME! ONE MORE TIME!"

"The crowd gets what the crowd wants." Sonia said and put her hand on her chest to add sympathy.

"SMACK!" This time it seemed louder than the rest.

"Josh, you better start running." Alicia simply said.

"But she can't run." Chris said.

"I run when I want to." She answered and started her "run".

It wasn't the fastest, but it was faster than usual. Pounce! She got him. Now josh was on the floor laying helplessly. Alicia had an evil grin on her face.

"SMACK!"

Alicia used what seemed like a broom, and hit Josh's butt really hard.

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh screamed.

"See, now we both have sore butts." She said as she smiled.

Josh pulled her down and just kissed her.

"You are really something." He said as he started to smile.

Alicia blushed.

"Get a room you two!" Dylan said.

"OK, so whose turn is it now?" Sonia asked.

"This time everybody looked at Josh and Cam.

"I'll go." Dylan burped.

Everybody laughed.

"Ok, truth or dare?" Josh asked.

"Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to choose either Chris or Kemp, and then kiss their butt, and or lips." Cam joined.

"Who will it be?" Derrick said in a weird voice.

(A/N: Ok, so thank you to all my readers, and you brilliant people can help me choose Chris or Kemp. Or you fantastic people to help me choose for Dylan to either kiss the guy Dylan chooses on the butt, lips, or maybe………….both. :D).


	7. Which One?

(A/N: The public have spoken and they chose……………………Kemp! But, I'm changing it a little!)

"Kemp, heads or tails?" Dylan asked.

"Duh, heads." Kemp answered like it was obvious.

"Ok." Dylan said. "Chris, that means you're tails."

"Sure." He said.

Dylan leaned in and kissed Kemp on the…………………...butt!

"Nice." Kemp said as he smirked.

"Oh, so you choose Kemp?" Sonia asked.

"No, that was the first kiss." Dylan answered.

And once again, Dylan leaned in and kissed **Chris** on the lips!

"You chose both?" Kristen asked shocked with a hint of jealousy.

"No, I like both, but since I have two and you have none, which one do you want?" Dylan asked.

"I want……………………………

(A/N: Sorry it is so short! Just tell me who you choose, and I'll make this much longer:D)


	8. More Stuff

( A/N: Sorry, I didn't know how to continue, but I came up with this! Enjoy :D)

"Umm…………… I………………. want………………………………." Kristen said as she was interrupted.

"Hurry up already! We don't have all day!" Derrington yelled.

"It is true, sorry, but I guess it is someone else's turn." Sonia said. "You are taking way too long."

"It is true, who is next?" Cam said.

"The only one who hasn't done really anything is Kristen and you." Alicia said while pinting at Sonia.

"Me? But I'm not playing." Sonia stated.

"Well Harris is, isn't he?" Cam said.

"I think I will play." Harris said while winking at Sonia.

"Ew! Gross! Like anyone wants todo anything withyou!" Sonia said while making a disgustedface.

"Actually, people do." Massie stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"Do you?" Derrick asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Why do you ask?" Massie asked in a playful tone.

"Just wondering." Derrick answered.

"Someone's a little jealous!" Chris yelled.

"Am not!" Derrick fired back.

"Are too!" Cam bombarded.

"Am not!" Derrick repeated.

"If we continue this, it'll take about a day, so please stop." Harris said politely.

"Point." Alicia said.

"I'm going to get some food." Harris said as he walked away.

"Ok, Dylan who are you going to ask, Kristen or Sonia?"

"Umm…Sonia!" Dylan said with an evil grin. And I mean **evil**.

"Dare." Sonia said with a smile.

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Harris and then say…you are the sexiest girl I've ever seen. Oh, did you know? I'm into girls? You are a girl, right?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. You actually expect me to do that?" Sonia said with a hint of fear.

"Yep, every single word." Dylan said with a victorious smile.

"It's only fair. I mean, after all the horrible things you have done to us." Kemp said.

"I didn't do anything to you guys." Sonia replied.

"You did… in your own little way." Claire answered.

Harris just came back with a bag of food.

"Can I tell him it is a dare?" Sonia asked.

"NO!" they all yelled.

"Fine." Sonia mumbled.

Sonia walked over to Harris and started making out with Harris. It was really intense. Then she broke the lip-lock. 

"Harris, you are the sexiest… (gulp)… girl….. I'veeverseen." Sonia said really fast.

"And?" Dylan asked with a smile creeping up.

"Oh… did… you… know… I'mintogirls?" Sonia said. "Youareagirlright?"

"Umm… what is going on?" Harris said really confused.

"I think you should say it much **slower**." Derrick said slyly.

"I **don't** think I should." Sonia said in a "sweet" voice.

"Is this a dare?" Harris asked.

"Umm…" everyone answered. 

"Yes!" someone unknown answered.

"Who said that?" Dylan asked.

"Sorry, I was scared." Derrick said.

Massie slapped him playfully.

"Of what?" Dylan questioned.

"Umm… stuff." He replied (A/N: LOL :D ).

"I guess we are pretty much done." Sonia said with a sigh.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh! Pick me!" Derrick started to yelp.

"What is it Mister?" Massie asked.

"I know what we can do now!" Derrick replied. "We can… watch a movie!"

"That sounds good!" Claire said.

"What kind?" Kristen asked.

(A/N: Random people saying random things.)

"Chic Flick!"

"Scary!"

"Funny!"

"Drama!"

"Bubba!"

"What was that?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know." Derrick.

"Whatever." Sonia. "I know, how many TV's do you have in this house, Cam?"

"Umm… I think about 3 or so." Cam answered.

"Ok." Sonia said.

( A/N: I'll try to post some more soon! Please review! Thank you to all my fabulous readers:D)


	9. Picks

( A/N: Sorry for the OOC! Enjoy! :D )

"Ladies, choose your men…I mean… boys." Sonia stated sternly with a slight smile at the end.

"Hey! Our qualities are just as good as men!" Chris yelled.

"Yeah!" The other guys replied.

"Let's just get back on track here." Sonia replied.

Everyone obeyed and got into groups.

(A/N: Ok here is the list.)

Massie and Derrington (Now worthy of the nickname :D !)

Cam and Claire

Alicia and Josh

Dylan, Kemp, and Chris

Kristen

"Harris, go check how many TV's you have." Sonia said.

"Ok." He answered as he ran up the stairs.

(A/N: Ok, now Harris came back.)

"4." Harris said.

"Oh…Kay, seems like we need to make some arrangements." Sonia said with a sigh. "Kristen, go with the Dylan, Kemp, and Chris."

"Ok!" Kristen chirped happily.

"Who's not going to watch a movie?" Josh asked. "Since there are 4 TVs and five groups.

"Me and Harris." Sonia said.

"Well than, what movie are we gonna watch?" Derrick asked.

"I was getting to that." Sonia said. "I'm going to write three movies and put them in a hat, and each of you will select a person from your little groups to pick one."

"Sounds good to me." Massie said.

All the groups started to discuss who was going to pick.

**Massie and Derrick**

"You can do it, that hat is dirty enough to be mistaken for trash." Massie said.

"Gee, thanks for letting me touch a hat that is dirty enough to be mistaken for trash." Derrick said while air-quoting "hat that is dirty enough to be mistaken for trash.

Massie giggled, and unexpectedly, Derrick leaned in and kissed her. Derrick blushed as well as Massie's. With redeemed confidence from Massie's rosy cheeks he said "I'll be waiting for more when we watch a movie together." This caused Massie to turn even pinker.

"If you want some." Massie said as she regained her composure with a sly grin.

Derrick was a bit puzzled by Massie's remark, since he thought he would be the one who would make Massie feel insecure, not the opposite.

**Claire and Cam**

"Who's gonna do it?" Claire asked.

"Umm… I don't know." Cam answered.

"Let's draw cards." Claire said. "Whoever draws the number closest to 3 wins."

"Ok." He said.

Cam drew 8. Claire drew 10.

"Seems like I win." Cam said.

"Yeah…" Claire said with a bit of sadness.

Cam, noticing it, said "Here, have some of these." And he gave her some gummy bears and worms. "These are from me."

"Thanks!" Claire said as she smiled and took them. That just made her day. (A/N: Sorry it is so cheesy!)

**Alicia and Josh**

"I don't want to do it because it will ruin my whole outfit with that disgusting pocket lint." Alicia said.

"What about my fabulous outfit?" Josh asked will striking a girly pose.

Alicia giggled at Josh's "joke". "Very funny."

"But I wasn't kidding… my outfit is fabulous." Josh said with puppy-dog eyes. Alicia rolled her eyes at Josh's attempted and shrugged it off.

"How about this…you have to do it… because if you don't… I'll start a rumor about you being a nerd at school." Alicia stated.

"Oh no you didn't girlfriend." Josh said while snapping his fingers, and shrugging off Alicia's threat.

Alicia laughed again.

"How about this… I'll be oh-so brave and touch the hat; along with putting my fingers into the filthy mess … if you wear the Yankees cap I gave you… that supposedly blew away." Josh said while air-quoting supposedly blew away.

Alicia blushed, remembering her lame excuse. "Deal." Alicia finally answered, it was the least she could do.

**Kemp, Dylan, Chris, and Kristen**

"I'll do it!" Kemp said heroically.

"No, I'll do it." Chris fought back.

"What about us?" asked Kristen.

"You ladies can let the men do the job." Kemp answered.

"Let's pick a number from 0 to 500." Chris said.

"Ok." Kemp replied.

"I'll pick the number!" Dylan piped in. "I'm ready she said as she wrote the number down. Chris?"

"367."

"Kemp?" Dylan asked.

"500."

"My number was 189, so Kemp, you win." Dylan said.

"Yes!" Kemp said.

"Whatever." Chris mumbled.

"Is everyone done?" Sonia yelled.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Ok, my movies are a surprise, but the genres are love story (sad), scary movie, and a comedy, and another scary movie." Sonia said.

**Claire's POV**

I want anything but the comedy! Oh please Cam, please! Don't pick the comedy! If we don't get the comedy, we can kiss, or even hug, but in a comedy, we will just laugh like we are just friends. Oh. My. Gosh. Cam just volunteered to go first.

(A/N: What movie are they going to get! You terrific people can review and tell me what movie you want them to have, or all the other people! Thank you for reading my story! :D )


	10. Part One Of Movies

(A/N: Sorry for making this chapter so short, I'll try to update very soon

(A/N: Sorry for making this chapter so short, I'll try to update very soon. Enjoy! :D )

Pluck. Cam got a card out, and it was a LOVE STORY! Yes!

**No One's POV**

"I'm feeling the luck, I'll go!" Kemp blurted out.

Snap, and just like that, he got a COMEDY!

"NOO!" Kemp yelled. "There's not gonna be any love!"

"Don't worry." Dylan said in a reassuring way, while smirking. "There's gonna be a whole lot of love."

"NEXT!" Sonia hollered.

"I'll go." Josh said while raising his hand and walking up. "Scary movie." 

Alicia's made her mouth in an O like shape. It wasn't really bad, and plus, that was the only choice.

"Yes!" Derrick shouted. "We get a scary movie!" He sang while doing a little victory dance.

"Ok, so Cam and Claire, we couldn't find a sappy story for you, so we gave you an action called _Mr. Brooks._" Sonia said. "Sorry."

**Claire's POV**

Noo! But I guess it is ok. I mean, it is probably scary.

**No One's POV **

"Alicia and Josh, you have the movie _Shutter_." Harris said.

**Alicia's POV**

Yes! If I'm scared, I can be closer to Josh, since he isn't scared! Yay! (A/N: Or that's what she thought! :D) 

**No One's POV**

"Derrick and Massie your movie is Prom Night." Sonia said.

"Yes!" Massie yelled since it would be scary and she wanted to see it anyways.

"The team with four will watch their movie in the living room, team Cam and Claire will watch in the garage, Alicia and Josh will watch in Cam's bedroom, and Derrick and Massie will watch in my parent's bedroom." Harris said. 

"What about your bedroom?" Cam asked.

"Me and Sonia will be staying there while you watch your movies." Harris answered.

"We even made popcorn for you guys!" Sonia said a cheerful voice.

"Thanks." They all mumbled.

(A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! :D)


	11. Massie And Derrick

(Enjoy! :D)

All the groups went to their assigned spots and started to watch the movie.

**Derrick and Massie**

"So… we're all alone… in a bedroom… watching a scary movie…don't you think you need someone to hug when you're scared? Or a little more?" Derrick said with a little nudge.

Massie blushed. She could not believe what Derrick was saying.

"I think I do need a man to hold." Massie commented.

"Really? In that case… you just found one!" Derrick said with much joy.

**In the middle of the movie**

"This movie is boring." Derrick commented while adding a yawn.

"You haven't even tried watching it, you keep looking somewhere else." Massie exclaimed.

"Are you scared yet?" Derrick asked.

"Maybe." Massie replied.

"Let's do something else? What about a nice make-out session." Derrick said. He couldn't believe he pretty much just told her he wanted to kiss her.

"Derrick, do I look like a hoe to you?" Massie asked annoyed.

"That's not what I meant… really." Derrick said really scared of what Massie was going to do to him.

"Puh-lease! You actually think I'll believe that!" Massie yelled.

**Derricks POV**

Oh, no! I just made Massie angry! What am I going to do? I know, I smooth talk my way out of it! Ok, here it goes.

I said, "You look very lovely my dear, and it made me want to kiss you. And if you were a hoe, you would be wearing skimpy clothes, but you aren't. And those clothes look dashing on you. Would you like some popcorn?" all of this was said in my very fake British/ English accent.

Massie giggled. Yes! I thought. A new sign of hope.

**End POV **

"That was the worst accent I have ever heard." Massie said between laughs and breaths of air.

"So… do you forgive me?" Derrick asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"If I did… would I do this?" Massie said as she leaned in and kissed him.

One kiss led to another, and soon enough, they were… FRENCH KISSING! And when they both ran out of air, like magic, the movie ended. Both of them started to blush.

"I guess the movie is over, let's go meet the others." Derrick said.

"Ok." Massie replied, and they took the movie and left to meet the others.

(A/N: Sorry it is so short as usual! :D But… I will update probably tomorrow!)


	12. Claire And Cam

(A/N: Enjoy! This isn't the longest, but it is ok, right? :D)

**Claire and Cam**

"Want some popcorn?" Cam asked Claire as they both settled down.

"Sure." Claire replied. "Mmm." She moaned as she ate the popcorn.

"Umm." Cam said trying to get the awkward sound out of his head. "Let's watch the movie."

"What is this note?" Claire asked as she saw a note on the floor that said:

_Cam and Claire:_

_Your movie is a little shorter than the others so once it is finished. Wait ten minutes then come outside, or do whatever you want, just don't disturb the others._

_Harris and Sonia :D_

_P.S. Sorry for the inconvenience! Have fun!_

"Oh. That's what it is." Cam said relieved, since he thought it was a suicidal note or something(A/N: LOL).

**After the movie is over**

"So… what are we going to do?" Cam asked exhausted from sitting down (A/N: I don't know if that is really possible but oh well).

"I know… let's have fun!" Claire exclaimed.

"What?" Cam asked.

(A/N: WARNING! OOC! Other than that, ENJOY or else! :D)

Claire leaned in and kissed him. "Was that fun or what? How did it feel?"

Cam slightly puzzled answered with an "Umm." What was he suppose to say? I hated it, you were a slut? Or I wanna have more? Instead, he ended, "It was something special, and it made me feel really… umm…"

"Do you want more?" Claire asked hungry for information.

Cam knew he wanted more so he decided to say, "Yeah."

Claire bent over again and they started making-out, then… she put her hands were on his head, massaging his head (A/N: Sorry for the bad word choice!).

"Mmm… Claire" Cam tried to speak since Claire was kissing him. "I think we're a little too…mmm…"

"What?" Claire stopped and asked.

"We are getting too carried away. We can kiss and make-out, but nothing farther than that." Cam answered.

"Oh." Claire blushed. She didn't mean to act so slutty, it was just that his lips were so soft and tasty. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Cam said. He kissed her on the forehead, and then the lips.

Then… they started making-out again, but stopped for a breath of air.

"I think we waited long enough, let's go outside to see if the others are finished." Cam said.

"I agree." Claire replied.

Once they went out they were right, they were all done.

**Alicia and Josh**

"Can I hold you when I'm scared?" Alicia asked.

"Umm." Josh replied

"Well… can I?" Alicia asked again.

"I don't know." Josh replied.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Nevermind… sure." Josh gave in.

"Yay!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

**During the movie**

"Oh no! Don't take the picture! Don't take the picture!" yelled...

(A/N: Who is scared? Review please! And as usual I will update soon! Don't worry! :D)


	13. Alicia And Josh

(A/N: This is a bit short... as usual, and it is still OOC! WARNING! OOC let loose! :D)

**During the movie**

"Oh no! don't take the picture! Don't take the picture!" yelled...

Yelled… Josh!

"Josh… it isn't that scary.' Alicia informed.

"Yes it is." Josh insisted.

"Aww… Little Josh-ie needs a hug?" Alicia teased.

"I do not!" Josh fought back.

"I think he does." Alicia said jokingly.

"Alicia. I am NOT scared." Josh exclaimed.

"Then won't he give Alicia a hug?" Alicia asked with a puppy dog expression. "I know you are too scared to admit it, but I bet I'm right."

"I bet I can last the whole movie without being scared." Josh stated.

"I bet I could too!" Alicia stated as well.

"Well, how about this… whoever doesn't scream or cry like a baby… wins."

"kay." Alicia said.

**Once the movie is done**

"Wow!" Alicia exclaimed. "It wasn't that hard."

"It was because you weren't watching the movie." Josh stated.

"Point." Alicia said while sticking a finger. "Well, at least you lasted through it!"

"Yeh… I guess I did!" Josh said with a hint of satisfaction. "Let's kiss for the fun of it!"

"What did you just say?" Alicia asked a bit shocked.

"You heard me! I mean I just watched a creepy movie without being horrified! I bet I could earn a little victory kiss!" Josh answered.

This was a side Alicia had never seen Josh in, and actually, it wasn't half bad! And so, she gave a quick peck on the cheek. This followed with the lips, then… a FULL

make-out session.

"How was that?" Alicia asked. Her cheeks were burning red and pink.

"Best victory kiss(es) a guy could ever ask for!" He answered. "Don't I get another for that answer?"

"Maybe, if you wish!" Alicia said jokingly.

"I wish, I wish upon a star…" Josh started.

Alicia laughed at Josh's childish act, and gave him another kiss.

"Let's go meet the others!" Alicia said.

"Ok." Josh replied.

(A/N: How was that? Please comment! And thank you for all my stupendous- it means something good... don't worry- readers! :D)


	14. Goodbye!

(A/N: Since I wrote a bad chapter, I got help from my sister! She is very kind and will "one day marry Nick Jonas"!! :D I hope you enjoy it! :D)

**The Group of Four (Kristen, Dylan, Kemp, and Chris)**

"Ok…" Dylan started, but was cut off by lips. They were... Kemp's!

"Hey! Get off my lady!" yelled Chris as he pulled Kemp off of Dylan.

"But she said there was going to be love tonight!" Kemp argued.

"But I wasn't saying it was between us!" Dylan informed.

"Then who would it be from?" Kemp asked.

"Definitely not you." Chris assured.

"Hey!" Kemp defended.

As Chris and Kemp bickered like the babies they were, with Dylan enjoying every second of it, not a single person noticed Kristin's lips tug downward or her head droop down in defeat.

**Sonia and Harris**

"What are we going to do?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know!" replied Harris. "Let's just chill."

"Ok." Sonia said as she climbed on Harris's bed.

"What are you doing?" Harris asked slightly disturbed that a girl was laying on his bed.

"Relaxing…" Sonia replied.

"Oh." Harris covered his shock. "No biggie," He started as he stretched his arms out. "Girls climb into my bed ALL the time." He lifted his eyebrows for effect.

"EW!" Sonia laughed as she chucked a pillow at his face. "That's disgusting! I don't need to know about your poor love life!"

"Are you kidding me?" Harris acted shocked. "Poor? I hardly call this poor." And with that said, he started making out with the pillow Sonia had thrown.

Harris chuckled. "Let's play 20 questions."

"What losers play that lame game?" Sonia huffed.

"Are you calling me a loser?" Harris was offended.

"Don't deny what you really are, Harris. Now, let's lay truth or dare!"

"Alright, I'm in!" Harris gave in.

"K…" Sonia started. "I dare you to scale the hotel building in front of us like Spiderman in Spiderman boxers!"

"The building is like 15 stories!" Harris exclaimed. "I could get killed!"

"I've thought the dare through," Sonia said. "Remember, I've got beauty and brains! Anyways…the construction workers are still re-painting the walls, so the little platforms are still there. The dare you have is much more safer than the other options I had planned for you."

"This dare is nothing! I'll be done 'scaling' the wall in an hour!" Harris exclaimed, even though he was trembling inside.

"An hour??" Sonia exclaimed. "Figures that you move like a snail…you practically look like one!"

"I have feelings, you know." Harris stated. "And your insults aren't very nice."

Sonia grinned with pleasure. "Thanks and because I'm so incredibly nice…I'll change the dare up. All you need to do is climb onto any painting platform from the elevator, and stay outside for a measly 5 minutes."

"That's a little better. Let me change into the boxers."

After a few seconds, Harris exited the restroom.

"That was pretty fast." A sly smile climbed its way onto Sonia's face. "I bet that you were originally wearing those boxers, huh?"

Harris's eyes bulged in horror and he gulped. He quickly regained control. "Spiderman is a very cool superhero. Shouldn't I be doing my dare now?"

Sonia smirked and followed Harris as he led the way to the hotel.

Harris was shaking as he climbed out…and into the wild…(A/N: Bad joke, but my sis wanted it in there so yeah… :D And for those of you that don't know…my sis says that _Into the Wild_ is an awesome classic book…)

Sonia grinned at Harris as he glared at her…outside in the freezing cold…in Spiderman boxers…

The whole gang (everyone besides Sonia and Harris) had somehow, for some reason managed to group together.

"EH. MA. GAWD!" Massie shrieked. "Look outside, everyone!"

Everyone turned their heads to the window in the living room. They saw the HOTEL OF PARADISE…and some wacko dude standing on one of the platforms in Spiderman boxers?? That guy was definitely pshyco.

"That's Harris!" Kristin shouted. "What is he doing? Eh.ma.gawd…Sonia's cackling like a maniac on the balcony!"

Everyone started "cackling like a maniac" too.

"We're back!" Sonia yelled as she slammed the door behind her.

"What were you guys doing?" Kemp managed to make out between laughs.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Cam asked slightly disturbed, but curious.

"It's not what you think." Harris said.

"Actually," Sonia interrupted with a sly smile. "It's everything you think."

"I believe Sonia." Derrick stated.

Cam nodded in agreement, and soon, the others followed.

Harris started blushing from the embarrassment.

"What are we going to do now?" Massie asked.

"Nothing, since you little kiddies have school tomorrow! And I do NOT!" Sonia shouted in joy.

"Why?" Derrick asked, puzzled.

"I got suspended." Sonia stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"For what?" Claire gasped.

"Something about starting trouble…That principle is wack! I did nothing! The four food-fights were not my fault! Neither were the fist-fights!" Sonia defended herself. "And I'm only suspended for a month! That's much shorter than my last suspensions!"

"I think I can imagine…" Cam said.

"SO…SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Sonia yelled…again.

"Stop reminding us!" Chris huffed.

"At least, we won't need to see YOU again." Derrick said with happiness.

"Haha…you don't know that I'll be coming over in 2 weeks?? Baby cousin, I can't wait." Sonia said innocently. "Besides, my parents need a break from me once in a while."

"Interesting." Harris rose one eyebrow. "Very interesting. Can I talk to you in the kitchen? Alone?"

"What do you want?" Sonia asked, once they were in the kitchen.

"Want to go on a date with me sometime?" Harris asked smoothly, as if he went out on dates with girls daily, and as if he expected a "yes".

"Sorry," Sonia smirked. "Smokin' Sonia has a boyfriend waiting for her at home. Maybe next time. Relationships never last more than 2 weeks, you know."

Harris's eyes brightened at her last remark…after they had darted down in shame from her first one.

"Let's go back into the living room." Sonia suggested and the two made their way out the kitchen.

"Bye!" Sonia suddenly said as she brought her suitcases down the stairs and made her way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Josh asked.

"Home, of course! I was supposed to leave tomorrow morning, but I like the danger of being out late at night!"

Massie gave the Pretty Committee a freaked-out look. This girl was seriously a nutcase.

"I'll see you ladies in 2 weeks. Adios, chicas!" Sonia waved to them. "Bye Harris!" She added before she closed the door…with a wink…

The "gang" looked at Harris in confusion. He shook out of his dream-like trance and snapped back into reality.

"Go to bed, you guys!" He yelled and stomped up the stairs and into his room.

(A/N: Ok, guys? What do you think? I really enjoyed it! I think my sis did a great job revising my original chappie…it's much better! Anyways…I'll probably do a sequel…It'll have continuation of the weird relationship between Sonia and Harris…and probably more tension! Do YOU think that Sonia and Harris should get together?? Or should Sonia turn down Harris?? Make sure you leave a review and tell me what you think of this chappie, if you enjoyed it, and if you want more!! 'Till next time!)

P.S. Did anyone notice Sonia's insult at the end? Tell me if u did! :D


End file.
